


Luck of a Thousand Stars

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Struggling college student Jongin wins a date with supermodel Yifan.





	Luck of a Thousand Stars

Jongin’s teeth grazed over his bottom lip as he looked over the finals schedule that had just been posted. There were two in one day for him, and he could hardly suppress a groan. “What’s the damage?” he asked, wearily glancing at Sehun.

But his friend wasn’t even paying attention to him - his gaze was instead focused on the phone cupped in his hands. Not that surprising.

“Sehun,” he practically cooed, running a hand in front of the other’s face to get his attention.

He finally glanced up with a pronounced frown - also not a surprise. “You’re so annoying,” Sehun grumbled, but pocketed his phone anyway. “Oh, it’s fine, though. I’m not worried.”

Jongin pressed his lips together in slight exasperation. Sehun was never worried. Where Jongin always seemed to be. That was their dynamic, and it had been ever since they met as roommates a year ago as freshmen. “What was so interesting if you’re not worried about finals?” he questioned as he began to follow after him toward the dining hall. 

“Oh, remember that thing? We all signed up as a goof - the thing with dating the celebrity?”

He rolled his eyes at the reminder. For some godforsaken reason Sehun and Chanyeol had decided it would be a real blast to sign up for some weird contest where the prize was a date with some celebrity Jongin had never heard of. Truthfully, they just did it in the hopes that it would increase their social media presence, and had convinced Jongin to submit with them because they liked to push him to do everything. But Jongin didn’t believe in luck, he didn’t believe that any of those contests were genuine. “What about it?”

“Just got the email, it’s not me. Tragic,” he commented drily, but didn’t seem all too upset about it.

Minutes later, they were stationed at a table eating their sandwiches when Chanyeol came and flopped down next to Sehun. “What’s up?” he asked, his arm curling around Sehun’s waist.

The briefest hint of a smile crossed Sehun’s expression, and he leaned a little closer to his boyfriend. “I didn’t get the date with Mr. Model. Did you hear back?” he asked.

Jongin was all too used to them being affectionate with each other in public - they’d been dating for almost a year now and while Sehun always rolled his eyes at Chanyeol being cheesy or trying to be cute in public - he was just as guilty of leaning in to press a kiss against his temple or squeeze his hand when he thought no one was looking.

“You have me, why would you need some fancy supermodel?” Chanyeol joked, his eyes crinkling in his own amusement.

“Maybe so he could be with someone who wasn’t the human version of a tornado,” Jongin chimed, popping a chip into his mouth. He only grinned when he felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him.

Despite this, Chanyeol was on his phone just a minute later, presumably checking his inbox. “Nope, same here. Oh well,” he sighed, and reached over to steal a tomato from Sehun’s plate.

“Jongin, you didn’t check yet.”

He gave Sehun a long look. “It isn’t me. These things are rigged anyway,” he grumbled, but still obediently went to go scan through his email. “Let’s see...Kim Jongin...congra-” he paused, a frown taking over his expression.

Chanyeol yelled, Sehun snatched the phone away from him. “Congratulations, pretty boy, I guess it was rigged in your favor,” Sehun teased.

Jongin blinked a few times. Things like that didn’t just happen to some nobody college kid, right? He was no one, one of a million other guys and girls who’d sent in the same exact form. And out of all of them, somehow he was the winner? And yet the email only gave way details of exactly that. How Wu Yifan, supermodel extraordinaire, would be showing up at his address the following Saturday and they would commence their date. The email also included a list of instructions on things not to do (post to social media), what not to wear (nothing unkempt or sloppy), and how not to behave (no indecent behavior). Jongin still didn’t believe in luck, it was just a very bizarre luck of the draw.

-

In the hours before the date, Jongin took the chance to look up this supposed supermodel he was going to be spending an evening with. At the time, Sehun had shown him a brief photo but he’d mostly shrugged it off. On seeing his array of photos, there was no doubt he was handsome, and Jongin felt a little plain in comparison. A few of the photos were a little more risque than he’d expected, and he had to click away quickly to stifle the warmth that threatened to spread if he stared for too long. It would have been much easier if he wasn’t attracted to him, but he suddenly realized this could be a very long day.

At exactly 6pm, the doorbell to the apartment rang. Jongin sighed, and stood to go to the door. Sehun’s brow raised at him a little as he stood in the doorway of their kitchen, and said a quick - and irritating - “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” That left a little too much for interpretation.

At the door wasn’t Mr. Supermodel, however, as he’d been expecting. Instead it was a man who appeared to be a chauffeur. And after confirming that he was, in fact, Kim Jongin and was, in fact, the correct winner, he ushered him outside and toward a car that was way too nice for anything he’d ever been in. He swallowed thickly, and thanked the man as he opened the door before sliding inside. 

He didn’t get a chance to survey the car before he noticed that none other than Wu Yifan was sitting there, looking incredibly attractive in a ribbed turtleneck and holding a blasé expression. His expression was more severe in person than it was in photos, and that left Jongin a little taken aback, but he managed to allow a smile to spread across his face. “H-hi! Um...so I’m Jongin...but I guess you already know that. Uh...it’s nice to meet you? I think? I mean it definitely is I’m just…” he stumbled. Mentally he cursed himself for already blowing it and making this awkward. But he could never seem to shut up when he was affronted with attractive people.

Yifan’s expression remained the same. “Hi, Jongin. I’m Yifan, but I suppose you know that too,” he mimicked his words, a slightly wry tone evident.

His voice was a pleasant timbre, and Jongin could slowly feel himself becoming more and more screwed. He laughed. “Yeah, I mean...well...I probably shouldn’t say this because it’s going to sound rude but I barely knew who you were when I signed up for this,” he admitted. Sometimes he had no filter.

This, however, brought a slightly raised brow from the other. “And you’re the winner? Interesting. How old are you? You look...very young.”

Jongin realized he himself didn’t know how old Yifan was, and didn’t know if that made it a little more awkward. “Oh...uh, I mean I’m in college so like it’s not like I’m that young. I’m 20?” he offered.

Yifan snorted softly. “That’s young. Believe me.”

But small talk was apparently over, as the chauffeur began to speak and remind them both of the rules and itinerary. They would be going to a restaurant, followed by a ‘romantic stroll in a park.’ Jongin glanced at Yifan as the man said this, but his expression was neutral again.

-

They arrived at the restaurant - an upscale one that Jongin would never be able to afford - and Jongin felt horribly plain by comparison in a plain pair of black jeans (that were matte enough he hoped they could pass for nicer) and a dark dress shirt that Sehun had lent him. Everyone else seemed impeccable. When Yifan joined him on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant, there was a sudden barrage of cameras in their direction from the people who’d been standing around on the street. Jongin recoiled a little, moving to almost hide a little behind the model as they snapped some photos. He realized that this was probably part of the deal, that they went out together and some paparazzi shots were taken of the event. 

“Just act natural,” Yifan said quietly, almost imperceptibly as he began to lead them into the restaurant. 

Unfortunately, Yifan didn’t know that Jongin’s natural state was a bit of a clutz. As they were walking, Jongin suddenly tripped - caught off guard by some of the people - that he stumbled. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, righting him. A heat flushed over his face and he knew without a doubt that he was blushing. He offered a thankful sort of smile toward Yifan, and tried desperately not to think about his arms wrapped around him. But they were so comforting and, dare he say, he felt almost safe.

The moment didn’t last for more than a minute before they were inside and being shown to the table. Remnants of faint embarrassment and leftover heat from Yifan’s touch lingered on him, but he tried to quiet it all down as he took his seat across from the model. “Sorry about that. I’m...uh, kind of clumsy sometimes,” he admitted with a bit of a laugh, trying to brush it off.

There was a faint look of amusement that passed over Yifan’s expression, but it was gone as soon as the waiter arrived with the menus. 

Jongin’s eyes widened just the slightest bit as he read over some of the prices on the dishes. He was a struggling college student and was lucky if he could afford something that wasn’t from a dollar menu.

“Order anything you like, it’s part of, well, you know,” Yifan reminded him easily.

But Jongin supposed that to him none of this was much of anything. He was a famous model after all, he could dine in Tokyo and have dessert in Paris if he wanted to. “This is wild,” was all he could muster. 

After they’d ordered two dishes that was about as much as his rent, they lapsed into more small talk. Or rather, Yifan asked a few simple questions and Jongin talked. If he talked he didn’t have to focus on the way the other’s cheekbones were so sharp and the intensity of his gaze. Unfortunately, he still stumbled over his words and he kept mentally cursing at the fact that Yifan probably saw him as this childish idiot now. He told him all about his classes and his planned major in literature, told him all about Sehun and Chanyeol and the small town he’d grown up in with his sisters. It was when they were about halfway through the meal when Jongin realized he still didn’t know anything at all about Yifan. Other than he was a model. “I’m talking too much, I’m sorry,” he grinned, “Um...how did you get into modelling?”

Yifan shook his head a little. “You’re genuine, I don’t mind,” he shrugged a shoulder, taking a long drink of his water as he seemed to consider the question. “Well...I suppose I was about your age, actually, and I was in college too. I was going for business. There was an audition for models, and I’d been told a few times that I might make a good one, so I went.”

“Just like that?”

There was that twitch in the corner of his lips again. “Just like that. Have you ever considered modelling?”

The question caused Jongin to choke on a bite of pasta, a hand coming to cover his cough. “What? Oh my god, no. I could never be a model. I’m like...way too awkward and you have to be really gorgeous like you are and…” he paused, realizing he’d promptly both done something embarrassing and said something he probably shouldn’t have.

This time, there was the first glimpse of a real smile that came to Yifan’s face, a hint of teeth showing. “Thank you, Jongin. I do think you’re very handsome, though,” he said simply.

Another blush immediately took residence on his cheeks, and he let out an awkward laugh. “Um, thank you,” he said, voice coming out softly. He made a note to himself to rub that in Sehun’s face.

The remaining dinner was eaten with further simple small talk, with Jongin asking Yifan a bit about his family life and where he was from, and learned through that that the other had at least 10 years on him. Which wasn’t a problem in and of itself, but it made him feel all the more childish and immature by comparison. As they exited the restaurant, they were again photographed by a couple of stray cameras and phones, but this time Jongin wasn’t quite as surprised and even managed to flash a smile toward a couple of them. It helped that Yifan kept his hand on the small of his back on the way to the car.

-

It was only a short ride to where the apparently predetermined park was located. It wasn’t one Jongin would ever go to probably, seeing as it was far from campus and was the place known for where rich people tended to walk their dogs or tourists came to be photographed. Everything was so much more upscale than he was used to that even something that seemed as simple as a walk in the park was suddenly beyond his means. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “So we’re just...supposed to walk? Isn’t this a little weird? Like...isn’t this our date? And yet they’re telling us when and where to walk? I’m surprised we don’t have like...a conversation guide. Unless you do…” he frowned.

Yifan snorted softly, which seemed to be the most amusement he could get from him. “Well, I must admit that they did give me a few points as suggestion. Sorry, I know this is a little bit strange.”

Jongin shrugged, and they began to walk the perimeter of the park. It was nice, with the water from the lake easily seen from the entirety of the park. The date was well-timed, given that the sun was setting over the water just as they began to walk along the path adorned with cobblestones. 

“Since you don’t seem to know much about me, can I ask why you entered the contest in the first place?” Yifan asked.

Jongin felt like he’d already said his fair share of uncomfortable and inappropriate things during the dinner, so he didn’t see how much worse it could get by being honest. “Sorry about that. It’s nothing personal, I’m just...kind of bad with celebrities and things. I guess I’m more into books and nerdy things like that, no offence,” he rushed to add, holding his hands up in the universal surrender sign.

“None taken. Those ‘nerdy things’ can be great too.”

Though he felt as though Yifan was simply humoring him, he smiled a little. “But I guess...I mentioned Sehun and Chanyeol, right? Well Sehun was the one who ran across the contest and wanted to enter because he wants to get famous on social media,” he admitted, “Chanyeol too, but mostly he did it for Sehun. And I just get stuck doing things they force me to do.” He let out a soft laugh. He noticed their pace matched.

“I see. I think a number of people entered for that reason. You don’t care about the potential social media aspect?” he asked.

There was a strange lilt to the question that Jongin couldn’t explain or identify. “No. I don’t even have most of them, and the ones I do I never update,” he admitted, “Sehun hates me for that but...I just don’t ever think about it. That kind of thing isn’t important for me.”

They reached the edge of the lake, and they took the moment to pause, staring out at the lake reflecting the golden sun with soft shades of rose and lilac. “You’re different,” Yifan said softly, suddenly.

Jongin turned to glance at the other, his eyes crinkling into a hint of amusement. While he was still undoubtedly intimidated by how handsome and stern the other looked, there was something about him that seemed to be warming up. Even with the comment. “I guess I am,” he shrugged a shoulder, “But so are you. You’re also more normal than I expected.”

“Am I? I didn’t know you had expectations of me,” he said.

He hummed a little before he gave a breathy sort of laugh. “Well, I didn’t really. I just looked you up before this date and...well, yeah,” he finished lamely, gaze returning to the sunset over the water.

Suddenly Yifan was a little closer than he had been a moment before, and Jongin could feel the warmth of his body standing right behind him. “And what did you think when you saw me?” he asked, deep voice sending a little shiver down Jongin’s spine.

He swallowed thickly, flashing back onto some of the more suggestive images that he’d clicked away from. “I thought you were ridiculously handsome,” he admitted, biting his lip softly at the saying so - even if he had already called him gorgeous. “I don’t know, you’re more gentle than I thought you’d be...I know this is just like a for the contest and everything and you kind of have to do this, but it’s still been nice.” He could sense that he was talking too much again, but he couldn’t ever hold back the words that weighed on his mind.

All thoughts were suddenly vaporized as fingertips grazed along his hip, his body suddenly tingling all over. After a brief moment of stillness, Yifan’s fingers moved again, this time sliding softly along Jongin’s back, brushing at the very top of his ass.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked despite himself. He wanted Yifan’s hands on him, wanted to feel him exploring his body with his large, warm hands that set him on fire. But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“Do you not want me to?” Yifan asked, remaining still behind Jongin.

“I do...but…” he stuttered, not sure how to finish that statement.

-

Jongin gasped quietly as his head hit the door with a dull thud, Yifan’s lips chasing him in a needy sort of kiss. Yifan had offered the chauffeur a generous bonus if he would drive them to his motel with no questions asked. He’d ended up straddling Yifan’s hips in the trip over to the motel, their kisses becoming increasingly feverish.

His first thought had been about how amazing the hotel was - it was everything he wasn’t - with chandeliers and gold-trimmed furniture. But Yifan didn’t seem deterred by his shock and immediately pushed Jongin against the door to capture his lips. He whined softly, tongue brushing against Yifan’s lips. On their way to the bedroom, Jongin lost his shirt somewhere on the floor that he couldn’t care enough to chase. His mind was hazy with want and desire, and his fingers stumbled as he attempted to undo the buckle on Yifan’s pants. The older man let out a quiet chuckle, and pushed his hands away in order to take care of it himself. Jongin stumbled and almost tripped when he tried to get out of his own pants, but after an embarrassed minute he was able to get the remaining clothes off.

Yifan was lying on his back on the large bed as Jongin joined him, and it was with a faint sort of smirk that he reached out to begin stroking his length. It had been too long since he’d been with anyone - the last being a bit of a mistaken relationship that didn’t last more than a few months - and somehow he doubted that he would ever get the chance again. So he was going to savor it as much as Yifan would allow him to.

Jongin moaned as he took Yifan’s cock into his mouth, the hot heavy feeling of him on his tongue sending shivers of pleasure coursing through him. Yifan remained quiet, but a hand came to rest on the back of Jongin’s head, encouraging him to continue. Jongin took all of him inside his mouth, only having to pause and readjust when Yifan’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Yifan groaned lowly, his hips rolling off the bed and into Jongin’s mouth.

But Jongin didn’t resist, and only relaxed in order to accommodate him. Slowly he began to bob his way along his length, tonguing his way along the vein he could feel on the underside of his cock. He let out a soft moan around the length, causing Yifan’s hips to jerk a little again.

“Okay, okay, come here,” Yifan rasped.

Jongin pulled of with a wet sound, but not before placing a kittenish lick against a pearl of precome.

Yifan drew Jongin for long kisses that made him dizzy as he fingered him open, with Jongin holding himself up so that Yifan could twist long fingers inside of him. Everything felt hazy and warm, and he couldn’t resist rolling his hips down onto Yifan’s fingers to get more of the delicious friction from him.

The teasing didn’t last much longer before Jongin moved to position himself above Yifan’s generously lubed cock, and he slowly began to sink down onto him. Though Yifan remained silent, his fingers dug into Jongin’s hip harshly as he fully seated himself. Yifan was long and thick, and Jongin hadn’t felt such a beautiful burn in too long. His nails drew faint lines against Yifan’s chest, and he slowly began to rock back and forth.

They began with just Jongin’s simple ministrations, his hips rolling slow circles onto Yifan’s cock that drove them both a little crazy. There wasn’t nearly enough friction to satisfy either of them, but Jongin couldn’t resist the little thrill he got from watching Yifan’s jaw clench up as he tried not to demand more.

But Jongin’s own self-restraint could only last for so long. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Yifan’s broad, toned chest, and began to fuck himself on the model’s cock slowly. Heavy breathy moans slipped out of Jongin’s lips as he rode the other, and Yifan groaned low in his throat, hands clutching at Jongin’s toned thighs.

From the angle, Yifan’s cock was positioned to brush against his prostate every time he pushed himself along his length, and it was enough to draw soft whiny sounds from his lips. But he’d never been a patient person, and it didn’t take him very long to increase the frenzy by beginning to bounce along his dick.

Yifan inhaled sharply, and his hips rolled to meet Jongin’s motions. “You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Yifan growled.

The words sent another shiver of pleasure rushing down Jongin’s spine, and he offered as much of a smile as he could manage, his fingers running along Yifan’s torso as he continued to bounce on his cock. It was all going quickly and there were too many sensations running through him at once. His thighs burned and begged for reprieve from the constant motion and strain of the position. “Are you...going to let me do all the work, old man?” he joked, his words caught by a quiet gasp.

In response, Yifan’s arms wound around Jongin - that safe and secure feeling strangely returning to him - and he pulled Jongin forward to kiss him, tongue swiping inside his mouth. The vantage distracted Jongin and stilled him enough that when Yifan suddenly snapped his hips up into him it ripped a loud moan from Jongin into the kiss. He could feel the smirk on Yifan’s lips, and his arms held him securely as he began to piston his hips inside Jongin.

Loud moans and whimpers slipped from Jongin’s lips freely at the feeling of Yifan so desperately wanting him. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses along the older man’s neck and throat, tongue slipping out to lave over his collarbones. Jongin could feel the heat building at a pace he couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around, and he reached between them to touch himself. 

As the force of his orgasm hit him, his toes curling and his fingers stroking desperately to milk his release, he felt Yifan stiffen underneath him. The older man let out a low moan, hips continuing to pump weakly inside of Jongin.

His breathing stuttered, fingers still on his own length and mouth still pressed against Yifan’s shoulder as he slowly started to come down from his daze. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

Yifan let out a breathy sound that could have been a laugh, and pressed a kiss to the side of Jongin’s mouth. “You okay?” he asked, brushing the sweat-dampened hair from his forehead.

Jongin smiled and nodded. Okay was an understatement, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment by talking.

When the come was wiped away and the condom discarded, Jongin was wrapped in Yifan’s arms, nestled in the luxurious bed. Drowsiness clung to him, but he couldn’t sleep yet. “Yifan…?” he asked, a little tentative.

“Hm?” came the response, sounding equally out of it.

“Was there a reason I was chosen for that contest? I always thought they were rigged,” he said. Was it the best timing? No. But when did Jongin ever have good timing?

Yifan snorted. “Mm, well...it was a little bit of luck on your part. I picked some of the most attractive candidates and you were chosen from that.”

“I knew it…” he tutted, but he couldn’t suppress the small thrill of joy at the other’s words. “Quick question, then, were Sehun or Chanyeol part of that list?”

“Not that I remember. Sleep, Jongin,” came the response, a little amused.

Jongin smiled, and nestled himself back into the feeling of comfort.

-

The following morning, Jongin was a little more wary. He probably shouldn’t have slept with his celebrity date, considering that made him look like some easy fanboy or something. Even if Yifan knew he wasn’t. Or he hoped he did.

Jongin was the first to wake up, and the thoughts raced through his mind without his ability to stop them. It wasn’t regret, he’d definitely wanted to sleep with him and would do it again in a heartbeat. It was just the aftermath of what if Yifan just wanted that fuck out of him?

He watched as Yifan’s eyes fluttered open, frowning at the sunlight trickling in through the large windows. It took him a few long minutes to focus, and even more for him to realize that Jongin was both there and awake. “Oh, hey,” he greeted, voice raspy with sleep.

It shouldn’t have been so attractive, but it was. He didn’t think anyone should be that attractive in the morning either, and yet here Yifan was still looking like royalty. “Hi,” he said, a little shyly.

“You haven’t been awake long, have you?” Yifan asked.

“No, I was just thinking…” he shrugged.

“About?”

“You.”

Yifan smiled - the first real one Jongin had seen that made him look a lot more dorky. But Jongin found that just as attractive. “That’s what I get for going after the young ones, now you’re clingy,” he said, and there was a hint of amusement that gave way he was teasing.

Jongin’s gaze narrowed. “You’re lucky you can get someone like this, old man. I’m doing you a favor, I can keep you young,” he retaliated.

“Is that so?”

“...Only if you allow me to,” he said, a little hesitantly. It seemed a little clingy, a little needy, and like he was asking for more than he should ever expect someone like Yifan to give. He was a model, a celebrity, and Jongin was nobody.

There was a silence, and their gazes met for a long moment. Yifan reached, hand cupping Jongin’s cheek a little. “Can you keep a secret?”

“I have a lot of secrets. And not a lot of friends.”

Yifan hummed a little, as though considering. But in the next moment, he pulled Jongin closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “We can tell people one day. Maybe when you’re of legal drinking age.”

Jongin frowned, and swatted Yifan’s hip. “Shut up,” he laughed, and leaned in to press another couple of kisses to him. “Well then, let’s celebrate,” he said, and in the next moment he was being pinned to the bed.

Jongin considered that maybe there was such a thing as a little luck.

**Author's Note:**

> yassss kairis. This fic was written within like the span of some hours so pls forgive. Unedited, sorry, I'm the worst.


End file.
